


Segundo premio

by ak_bennington



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Español | Spanish, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, Spoilers último episodio, Unrequited Goro/Ichigo, Unrequited Ichigo/Hiro, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: No es más que el segundo premio, el de consolación. Y Goro es consciente de esto cuando accede a la petición de Ichigo. [Spoilers del final, Goro x Ichigo, Hiro x Ichigo]
Relationships: Goro | 056/Ichigo | 015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Segundo premio

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fic (y seguramente único aunque tampoco lo puedo asegurar) que escribo de este fandom. No me quedé muy conforme con algunas cosas del final por eso hago esto que, tratando de que encaje en el canon, es otra visión por la que me justifico a mí misma algunas cosas.
> 
> Este fic contiene Goro x Ichigo pero si eres fan de la pareja y vienes buscando fluff, posiblemente no te guste esta historia.
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers del final.
> 
> Disclaimer: Darling in the FranXX pertenece a Studio Trigger y A-1 Pictures y yo no gano nada haciendo esto.

Segundo premio

En el fondo siempre albergó la esperanza de que terminaría sucediendo tarde o temprano.

Pero no se esperó que sería de ese modo; como un parche cosido apresuradamente para tapar un agujero que no debería estar ahí.

A medias. Por descarte. Casi por obligación.

Siempre pensó que el tiempo terminaría por hacer su trabajo y eso bastaría. Y eso hizo. El tiempo hizo su trabajo.

Pero no bastó.

Siempre pensó que eran luces distintas que se complementaban, solo que al apagarse una de ellas, las que restaban no eran capaces por sí mismas de alcanzar el equilibrio y la intensidad que una vez tuvieron las tres juntas.

Podrían haber sido felices en la penumbra, si no hubiesen conocido aquella luz.

Goro sabía que nunca llegaría a brillar como Hiro lo hacía en el corazón de Ichigo. Siempre lo supo en las frías respuestas y tibias muestras de afecto cada vez que él le había querido dejar claro que la quería.

 _Que no le quede ninguna duda,_ pensaba al atreverse a confesar sus sentimientos o incluso besarla.

Debía saber que él estaba ahí, por si algún día se cansaba de esperar.

Tener acceso a su consciencia era duro. Ver de primera mano lo que sentía por Hiro y cómo este no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera Zero Two se hacía especialmente difícil porque era vivir ese mismo rechazo desde dos frentes distintos. Ver con sus propios ojos que el aprecio que Hiro le tenía jamás se convertiría en lo que ella esperaba de él era muy frustrante cuando él estaba dispuesto a dar todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Y se lo había dado, solo que ella no había querido tomarlo.

_No necesito que me contestes ahora. Bueno, en realidad no necesito que me contestes, me basta con que lo sepas._

Había que ser muy valiente para tener el arrojo de decir esas palabras, llenas de resignación y desesperanza, cuando verdaderamente no esperaba nada a cambio.

Igual cuando tuvo el atrevimiento de besarla.

Sus labios se habían quedado fríos y rígidos y no era para nada como lo había llegado a imaginar cientos de veces. Pero aún así le valía y sería un recuerdo que atesoraría para siempre, quizás llenándolo de los matices cálidos de los que careció. Se marcharía con la seguridad de haber hecho todo lo que pudo y no poder echarse en cara nada. No había lugar para un "¿qué hubiera pasado si…?"porque él había dejado todas las cartas sobre la mesa y estaba en manos de Ichigo el tomarlas o no.

Se iba a marchar quién sabe durante cuanto tiempo. Quizás muriera en el camino, o quizás cuando regresara Ichigo hubiera encontrado otra persona más adecuada que él para ocupar el lugar de Hiro, ahora que ya sabían que no volvería.

No obstante, los castillos en el aire se armaban con facilidad y los fantasmas del corazón eran difíciles de erradicar, ya que por mucho que Hiro no fuera a volver, eso no significaba que los sentimientos que todos ellos albergaron por él fueran a desaparecer tan fácilmente.

Sería muy injusta la vida en ese caso, si no quedara nadie que te recordara cuando faltaras.

Por eso, no se esperó que al regreso de uno de los tantos viajes fuera ella quien se lo propusiera.

Habían pasado varios años desde que abandonaran la lucha para enfocarse en hacer prosperar la humanidad en aquel nuevo entorno que se les había brindado. No había más que mirar las FranXX que, cubiertas de vegetación, eran un ejemplo muy visual de lo que estaban viviendo, al pasar de una sociedad regida por lo artificial y manipulado a una en la que recuperar la naturaleza en todos los sentidos era lo primordial.

Ambos paseaban mientras Ichigo le iba mostrando algunas de las nuevas expansiones como las zonas de huerto, los talleres de cerámica o los parques infantiles, cada vez más necesarios por el aumento de niños.

Cuando regresaba de alguno de sus viajes siempre era motivo de expectación saber quienes de sus conocidos se habían decidido a traer al mundo un bebé, e incluso algunos, como Mitsuru y Kokoro, repitiendo la experiencia de ser padres. Era bonito ver todo aquello lleno de vida, el olor de las plantas, las risas de los niños… Estaba claro que para eso se les había sido dada esa nueva oportunidad de enmendar los errores.

-Goro… -murmuró, fijando la vista hacia un punto opuesto, donde un grupo de niños jugaban en un columpio-, podríamos… nosotros…

Él se detuvo, con la piel de gallina al seguir la mirada de ella y entrever lo que quería decir. Quería decir a su corazón que no fuera idiota y dejara de latir como si todo aquello fuera realmente con él, como si de verdad hubiera sentimientos detrás de esas palabras. Frías y lejanas como siempre habían sido sus respuestas.

Como la mirada que le huía en el peor de los momentos. Ese en el que se estaba implicando que tendrían que unirse en cuerpo y alma.

Aún así, tampoco la culpaba. Era normal que la joven también quisiera formar parte de todo eso. Ver a sus compañeras felices, oír sus historias y experiencias de primera mano, debía haber despertado en ella ese interés a pesar de todo.

Y además, mirándolo fríamente, ahora que la era de las FranXX había quedado atrás, la nueva misión de la humanidad era la de traer vida al mundo y ofrecer nuevas generaciones al planeta Tierra.

Así que no pudo negarse.

-Claro, puedes contar conmigo.

Él ya le había dejado claro muchas veces su postura sin que ella diera ninguna respuesta. Para una vez que era al contrario, debería sentirse afortunado de ser el elegido.

Quería pensar en Ichigo considerando la idea y llegando a la conclusión de que entre muchos candidatos él era el más adecuado. Aventurar otro tipo de sentimientos era absurdo, pues sabía que él no era más que la mejor opción disponible.

El segundo premio. El de consolación.

Aquel que debió ser un momento cálido, lleno de alegría y proyectos de futuro, pues de alguna manera unirían sus vidas, se fue tan frío como llegó, con miradas a lo lejos y brillos en los ojos que reflejaban otras cosas que no eran él.

Llegó a pensar que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Los chicos a menudo hablaban sobre lo que ocurría durante la _polinización_. Las chicas, estaba seguro de que también, y de ahí había surgido el deseo de Ichigo. El tener un hijo solía ser fruto del amor de una pareja, no la razón por la que comprometerse con alguien. Sentía que estaba todo al revés, que estaba todo mal y que no funcionaría.

Tenía en mente mil cosas que había oído aquí y allá. Las manos le temblaban, todo el cuerpo lo hacía cuando la besó de nuevo y las manos de Ichigo guiaron las suyas para ayudarla a desvestirla. Pronto todos aquellos consejos que le habían dado pasaron a ser una nebulosa en segundo plano para definitivamente desaparecer al unir sus cuerpos. No podía evitar pensar en el paralelismo que tenía con pilotar una FranXX, y más aún después de ser el _estambre_ de Ichigo durante tantos años, durante los cuales se había establecido un vínculo muy íntimo. En la FranXX conectaban conciencias pero aquello… aquello era totalmente distinto y fascinante.

Goro no dejó de besar a Ichigo durante el tiempo que duró y agradecía que la conexión fuera tan diferente a la que obtenían con las FranXX pues no soportaría conocer qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañera en aquellos momentos. Por nada del mundo podía dejar que se le escapara, en uno de aquellos débiles gemidos, otro nombre que no fuera el suyo. Y atesoró cada segundo y cada roce que compartieron por si fueran los últimos.

No lo fueron.

La siguiente vez que volvió de unos de sus viajes, habían pasado varios meses. La decepción en su rostro fue imposible de disimular cuando entre los que le recibieron estaba una Ichigo cabizbaja con ambas manos cruzadas sobre su vientre plano. Se sintió culpable por si acaso había sucedido algo en su ausencia y no había podido estar ahí cuando se le necesitó. Sabía que a veces los bebés se estropeaban y no salían adelante, y temió que aquello fuera lo que le había pasado a Ichigo ya que podían darse situaciones graves.

Pero resultó que no, que nunca hubo bebé.

Solo estaba de paso por unos días así que debían volver a intentarlo.

Fueron varios intentos fallidos que, con el poco tiempo que pasaba allí entre viaje y viaje, terminaron por ocupar varios años. Y aún no sabían por qué.

 _Kokoro dice que a veces no funciona, y algunas de las chicas han tardado más de un año en conseguirlo,_ a veces trataba de justificarlo Ichigo. Desconocían si había algún misterio detrás del milagro de la vida o que simplemente la capacidad de reproducción humana había disminuido.

Goro no decía nada, tan solo la escuchaba poner en boca sus decepciones y sus miedos y no podía hacer otra cosa que sentirse mal.

Algo en él le decía que no funcionaba porque para ello había que quererse.

Y ellos no se querían.

Nunca lo habían hecho del modo en que se suponía que tenían que amarse para tomar esa decisión. Sabía que esa sensación era del todo absurda, pues a nivel celular no había diferencias entre unos y otros y el amor no se medía de esa manera. Aquello no era pilotar una FranXX donde existían un montón de parámetros de compatibilidad.

Y desde luego no tenía que ver con la manera mecánica en que lo llevaban a cabo. Para él era doloroso, morir por dentro, hervirle la sangre y la piel cada vez que la tocaba, querer devorarla y no obtener apenas nada a cambio. A veces se encontraba deseando volver a la época en que todo aquello estaba prohibido para ser sometidos a reeducación y poder comenzar de cero sin.

Los años habían ido pasando y la tristeza de Ichigo era evidente, podía notarla en su mirada apagada esperando cosas que jamás tendría. Se iba en un par de días y no volvería hasta dentro de seis meses por lo menos y… Suspiró, mientras le apartaba un mechón del pelo y la besó poniendo toda su alma en sus labios.

Era su misión en la vida, ¿no? Ella confió en él y solo él para esto y Goro le prometió estar a su lado. ¿Qué más daba su orgullo o que no fuera más que un segundo premio?

Se estremeció antes de inclinarse sobre su oído. Desde ahí ella no podía ver que las lágrimas se le escapaban al susurrarle _"Piensa que soy él, por favor."_

Ichigo soltó un jadeo ahogado. Seguramente no se lo esperara y trató de quejarse, solo que los labios de Goro de nuevo se lo impidieron. El beso se volvió más intenso al ser correspondido por la chica con un entusiasmo que no le había conocido. Él estaba encima colocándose entre sus piernas y deslizó la mano entre estas notando algo diferente, más caliente y mucho más húmedo que las otras veces. Cuando se volvieron a besar las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaron a la par que sus cuerpos. Quizás, solo quizás, si se amaban de verdad, tal vez funcionara…

Seis meses después la silueta redondeada de Ichigo le daba la bienvenida junto con otros cuantos de la colonia. No sabía por qué, pero algo le había estado diciendo que aquella vez hubo algo distinto y que por fin lo lograrían. Por un momento se le borraron de la mente todas las inseguridades que le habían estado atormentando esos meses atrás en soledad y desconocimiento. ¿Cómo podrían volver a mirarse a la cara sabiendo lo que había pasado aquel día? Sería admitir su derrota, aunque bueno, quizás las cosas habrían sido mucho más fáciles si no se hubiese empeñado en esperar algo que no llegaría.

Pero ahora… Ahora tenían ese bebé y él había vuelto con idea de quedarse para estar junto a ellos si el embarazo se había logrado. Tenían un proyecto de futuro distinto en el que no hacía falta que se quisiesen pero sí podían amar a su hijo o hija y proporcionarle una familia y cariño.

-¿Has pensado ya como le llamarás? -le preguntó Goro. Él suficiente había tenido con hacerse la idea de que un posible embarazo podría estar esperándolo a su regreso como para barajar nombres.

-Aún no. Hasta que nazca no sabremos si es niño o niña.

Goro lo pensó un momento y el pellizco en el corazón que le cortó la respiración le indicó que aquello era lo correcto.

-Si es chico puedes…

-Podemos -le corrigió Ichigo con una sonrisa. Al fin sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo que perdieron años atrás.

-Podemos -recalcó Goro, con una débil sonrisa-, llamarlo…

-Shhh -le calló la chica llevándose un dedo a los labios, cortándole antes de que pudiera decir nada-. Tenemos aún meses para pensarlo.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Bueno, espero que os haya gustado a pesar de que tiene un trasfondo un poco triste. He intentado que quede lo más acorde al canon pero es que no me gustó que Ichigo y Goro quedaran juntos. Goro era mi favorito y bueno, siento que ella nunca le iba a corresponder como él se merece. Soy así, me pasa con las parejas que siguen ese mismo patrón. Así que bueno, aquí he querido expresar ese sentimiento mío de cómo he visto yo el final.
> 
> Por si acaso hay alguna duda, obviamente que lo del bebé funcionara no tenía nada que ver con lo de quererse. Entiendo que no saben muy bien cómo funciona el periodo fértil y que como Goro estaba pocos días pues simplemente no coincidieron en sus días fértiles, que justo es lo que ocurre en la última vez.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado. Y si alguien lee esto se agradecen reviews, kudos, votos etc…
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak


End file.
